Easy riders
by Marry-black
Summary: [Oneshot, UA, Yaoi, LEMON] Moi, Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, célibataire, vous informe que ma vie est foutue...pourquoi? attendez que je vous explique...


Yo, minna !

Bon, maintenant que j'ai écrit ma première fic Gundam et que la fin du monde est passée, je peux en écrire d'autres !

Et je ne m'en prive pas, la preuve

C'est ma première fic à la première personne alors euh ben soyez indulgents si la formulation paraît bizarre des fois…

Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé

Mais bon, enjoy quand même !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ma vie est fichue.

Foutue, ruinée, détruite, ou ce que vous voulez.

J'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre avec ma tresse à une des poutres du salon, après m'être ouvert les veines et avalé toute une boite de somnifères pour chevaux…

Et ouvert le gaz, j'oubliais…

Hein ? ouais j'ai assez de cheveux pour ça…fort, hein ? et ouais, je suis désespéré à ce point.

Pourquoi ?

Vous me demandez pourquoi ?

Mais attendez, je me suis même pas présenté, c'est dire l'état de dépression avancé dans lequel je me trouve…

Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, célibataire, un chat et un meilleur ami milliardaire.

Enchanté !

Et j'oubliais…

Je veux mourir !

Nan je me suis pas fait larguer…

Ni virer…

Pourquoi alors ?

Attendez faut que je vous raconte…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flash-back, la veille, 19h…**

Aah…ça fait du bien de sortir…ouais c'est éreintant une journée scotché à son pc un casque vissé sur les oreilles pour dépanner des pov'glandus, enfin je veux dire des clients martyrisés par l'informatique.

Oui je sais, j'ai un boulot de merde…vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ça m'aurait bien plu mais la seule personne à me témoigner un peu d'amour c'est mon chat, et encore j'existe uniquement quand « Monsieur » a faim ou quand « Monsieur » veut des caresses…

Mais quand moi j'ai besoin de câlins c'est walou, tu peux te brosser martine…

Et pis l'eau fraîche ça n'a jamais payé le loyer…

En plus l'eau de la seine elle doit pas être méga fraîche.

J'ai donc mon boulot de merde, enchaîné à un box de 1m² avec 350 autres forçats pour 35h par semaine sur le contrat, 45 en réalité, moins les pauses pipi-clope-café…en tout 10 minutes par jour, et le repas d'une délicieuse demi-heure à la cafèt' que tu préfère aller dehors même s'il pleut.

Ça a l'air sympa dis comme ça, hein ?

Ben en vrai c'est pire…

Mais là je suis heureux, je suis sur le point de déguster mon unique plaisir quotidien…

Une longue chevauchée sauvage avec mon amante, ma compagne, ma vie…

La voilà, elle paraît encore plus belle dans la lumière blafarde des néons du parking souterrain. Je m'approche et l'étreins, la caresse, et enfin elle est entres mes cuisses…

Mmh, le délice, j'attendais ça depuis ce matin, quand je l'ai quittée…

Elle est fine, racée, élégante et sauvage à la fois…et elle monte de 0 à 100km/h en moins de 3 secondes !

Hein ? de qui je parle ? ben de ma moto bien sûr ! (1)

Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ?

Que je parlais d'une femme ! oh non…on ne dit pas « chevaucher » pour une femme, ça fait pas gentleman…et gentleman je le suis !

Et puis…à part avec elle disons que je préfère nettement être monture que cavalier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et oui…désolé les filles !

Pardon ? moi ? prétentieux ? oh, si peu…

Mais revenons à nos moutons…je tourne la clé dans le contact et le doux ronron du moteur m'envoie des frissons de bonheur dans tout le ventre.

Ah, c'est tellement bon que je suis tenté de fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation de vitesse…mais bon, je vais pas le faire quand même…

J'ai donc les yeux bien ouverts quand je me fais faucher par cette immonde clio grise…

D'après les flics le chauffeur était saoul comme un cochon, et il a méchamment grillé un stop…

Mais bon, j'ai beau avoir raison sur le papier lui il a rien et moi…moi…

Ma vie est brisée !

Oh je parle pas de mon poignet cassé, je m'en fous j'en ai un autre, et pis c'est le droit en plus…étant gaucher j'ai sauvé les meubles…

Ben oui je suis célibataire…

Quand bien même je me serais démerdé avec la main droite, même si c'est plus galère…

Ouais, j'ai déjà essayé, et alors ?

Enfin bref nan c'est pas pour ça, et en plus le casque même si d'habitude il encombre plus qu'autre chose et il fait des vieux plis dans les cheveux, ce coup-ci il a fait son office et m'a évité un détour par la case cimetière…

Même si j'aurais préféré.

Mais c'est elle…

**XxX**

« Mr Maxwell…c'est fini…je suis désolé… »

Je raccroche doucement le combiné, les larmes me piquent les yeux…

Cette saleté de garagiste n'a même pas voulu me le dire en face, ce lâche !

Il a sournoisement attendu que je rentre des urgences, avec ma jolie attelle, mon écharpe et ma sucette à la framboise offerte par une infirmière échappée du service pédiatrie, pour me donner le coup de grâce !

J'embarque mon chat et je vais me coucher, en pleurs. Il a du comprendre que je n'allais pas bien parce qu'il se laisse câliner sans trop râler…

Je l'aime ce chat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, vous savez tout. C'est horrible, hein ? et là je viens de me réveiller, et je suis encore plus déprimé qu'hier, parce que la présence chaude et poilue qui était dans mes bras hier soir a disparu.

« Kyô-chan ? t'es ou mon minou ? » (2)

« C'est bon il est avec moi ! »

« Quatre ? »

Ouais, Quatre. C'est mon meilleur pote, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez.

Vous savez c'est ce petit blondinet qui a 95 pour cent de chances d'être soit votre patron, soit votre fournisseur, soit votre plus gros client, si vous bossez dans ce pays.

Ce mec qui vous offre de grands sourires innocents par devant et qui par derrière vous délocalise en Thaïlande.

Ce mec à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession tellement il est mignon avec ses grands yeux turquoise, et qui licencie la moitié de ses employés sans un regard.

Bref, un beau petit salaud, musulman quand ça l'arrange, mais qui aime le bacon au petit dèj', un oncle Picsou en culottes courtes et chemises Armani.

Mais si au travail c'est un vrai requin, en privé c'est une crème, un amour…mais il n'y a que quelques privilégiés comme moi qui le savent, étant donné que ceux qui l'ont comme patron ne veulent pas s'en faire un ami.

Remarque que moi qui l'ais comme ami je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mon patron…

Et oui, je fais partie des 5 pour cent de chanceux qui n'ont jamais affaire avec lui, car la hot line…

C'est marrant quand je dis hot line j'ai l'impression d'être le type qui dit avec une voix super sensuelle « J'ai envie de toi, donne moi ton numéro de carte bancaire » à des vieux pervers gras et moches qui n'ont plus d'espoir…

Car la hot line disais-je, est indépendante du fournisseur d'accès, qui lui appartient à Quatre.

Mais je digresse…Quatre, donc, est chez moi, en train de se faire câliner par mon infidèle de chat, tout en cuisinant…

Il a encore du déléguer tout son boulot à une armada de sous-fifres sous payés pour venir s'occuper de moi…

Quand je disais que c'était une perle.

Mais le connaissant il a déjà du virer tous les couteaux pointus, rasoirs et autres ustensiles à usage tranchant de l'appartement, cadenasser l'armoire à pharmacie, couper le gaz et mettre ce petit machin que j'arrive jamais à enlever dans la prise de la salle de bain…

Et j'ai pas de rallonge qui pourrait amener le sèche-cheveux ou le grille-pain de ma chambre à la baignoire. Et comble du comble, j'ai regardé au plafond du salon, y a pas de poutres !

Comment je me pend moi ?

« Quatre, laisse moi mourir. »

« Nan, d'abord tu vas déjeuner, puis tu vas te laver et t'habiller, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur… »

C'est vrai que là, avec ma mine défraîchie, mes yeux éclatés, mes cheveux tout emmêlés et mon magnifique caleçon Joe Bar Team que je met pour dormir, je dois pas être beau à voir.

Mais je m'en fous, je suis en deuil !

Alors fuck, laissez moi me morfondre en paix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, ça fait une semaine.

Une semaine que je suis en congé maladie à cause de mon poignet.

Une semaine que je joue au loukoum dans mon canapé, la zapette dans une main, le paquet de mouchoirs dans l'autre, en caleçon moche.

Une semaine que Quatre joue à la nounou, sans sortir grâce à ses pingouins à lunettes noires qui nous font les courses, pour vérifier que je ne me jette pas par la fenêtre.

Mais là je crois qu'il est motivé pour me faire bouger…

« Duo ? »

« Meuh ? »

« Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'en racheter une autre ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je comprend que ça te fasse un choc, mais ton bureau est loin, et y a pas de transports en commun pour t'y emmener… avec les sous de l'assurance tu peux te racheter la même. »

Je sanglote pour toute réponse mais je suis d'accord, j'ai beau être désespéré, je suis pas abruti…

Il me porte presque jusque dans la douche, mais bon je me lave tout seul, j'ai encore une fierté…Il me sèche et me coiffe les cheveux, ça fait du bien quand même.

Il me sort des fringues, me pose dans la voiture, entre deux de ses « men in black, » et me dit de lui passer un coup de fil quand je voudrais qu'on vienne me chercher.

Il me fait signe du pas de la porte, dans son petit tablier « Kiss the chef »…une vraie petite femme au foyer.

Mes amis les gorilles me laissent sur le pas d'un magasin, et je sens mon cœur se serrer, comment je vais pouvoir en prendre une autre ?

J'entre à pas de loup, jette un œil sur les rangées de belles mécaniques qui s'étalent devant moi, et là…

Le bug…

Pas sur une moto, non…sur le vendeur…

Oui bon, j'ai beau être en deuil, ça n'empêche pas d'apprécier les belles choses.

Et là j'en ai presque oublié ma chère et tendre défunte.

Il est…

Comment dire ?

Parfait ?

Pas trop fin, pas trop musclé, quelques mèches tombent devant ses yeux, assombrissant encore un peu son regard bleu de Prusse (3),

Il porte une petite chemise noire qui laisse deviner des bras puissants, et un pantalon de toile fine pas trop moulant, mais pas super large non plus…

Parfait quoi…

Enfin un badge sur sa poitrine m'indique son prénom « Heero. »

Il me voit enfin et tourne vers moi un regard pas commercial du tout.

Oulaa…il a l'air d'aimer son travail autant que moi celui-là. N'empêche, il me fait frissonner de haut en bas.

On fait un tour ensemble, à chaque fois qu'il voit mon regard accrocher un engin, il me fait un court descriptif avec un enthousiasme rarement atteint chez un vendeur.

Mais je m'en fiche, j'aime sa voix, même s'il a l'air de se faire chier royal, je l'imagine en train de me murmurer des mots doux…et là…

Le bug…(deuxième prise)

Elle est là…

Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant…

Je sens tout plein de fourmillements dans mon ventre quand j'avance la main pour toucher ses courbes douces.

La voix de mon beau vendeur me fait sursauter, je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là, tiens…

« Je vois que votre choix est arrêté, vous voulez l'essayer ? enfin si c'est possible avec votre poignet. »

Je plie les doigts, ça tire un peu mais c'est supportable, c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de faire une virée sur ma chère et tendre.

Je lui dis que tout va bien et il m'emmène vers le fond de la salle d'exposition, vers un petit bureau où il prend deux casques et une clé sur un tableau.

Alors comme ça il vient avec moi ? ça doit être pour éviter que je m'enfuie avec elle.

On descend dans un grand ascenseur, j'ai l'impression de descendre en enfer, mais sil il vient avec moi et si elle m'attend là-bas, j'y vais avec plaisir.

On s'arrête au niveau –3, dans un immense parking souterrain où toutes les beautés qu'on peut voir plus haut attendent le bon vouloir de leurs acheteurs potentiels.

Il me mène d'un pas sûr vers ma promise…

Elle est si belle.

Il me tend la clef et je l'enfourche avec un sourire de vainqueur avant de mettre mon casque. Je le sens qui s'installe derrière moi et retrouve avec plaisir les frissons dans le bas ventre quand je met le contact, et avec la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos, je suis au paradis.

Et ses mains qui me caressent les hanches, mmh…

Bon d'accord, je suis conscient qu'il n'a pas d'autre moyen de se tenir et que c'est pas vraiment caresser, mais bon on peut rêver nan ?

On est sortis du parking et je peux prendre un peu de vitesse.

Ça fait du bien vous pouvez pas savoir.

Et lui…Heero, c'est ça ? Il a l'air d'aimer ça autant que moi, je le sens qui s'installe un peu mieux pour pas trop prendre le vent,

En fait il se serre un peu plus contre moi…

La vie est belle…

Ouais je sais, y a pas dix minutes je voulais mourir…

Et alors ?

Y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis.

Oula…

Je savais pas qu'il y avait une fonction vibromasseur sur cet engin…

Vivent les nid-de-poule !

C'est moi ou mon pantalon a subitement rétréci ?

Je sais pas si c'est de remonter ma toute belle après une semaine d'abstinence ou de sentir le corps chaud d'un beau mec tout contre moi après…euh…trop longtemps d'abstinence, ou les deux, mais là je commence à me sentir un peu à l'étroit.

Mais bon, petite consolation, d'après ce que je sens contre mes fesses, je suis pas le seul…

Bon…

Jamais elle est lisse la route ?

Nan ?

Eh…

Je vais –encore- avoir un accident si tu continue à te frotter contre moi comme ça, mignon…

Oui, je sais qu'il accompagne les soubresauts de la moto pour éviter de se bousiller le dos, n'empêche le résultat est le même…

On va se manger un arbreuh !

Nan, en fait c'est mon pantalon qui va avoir un « accident »

Oh la classe…

La méga classe même…

Heureusement que je vis tout seul (oui en vrai, Quatre il a une maison…) et que par conséquent c'est moi qui fait la lessive, je peux me faire autant de tâches honteuses que je veux ! na !

…

Alléluia, mes frères et mes sœurs, mon jean est sauvé !

Le route est –enfin- lisse, nos impôts servent bien à quelque chose.

…

ah ?

Bah non, j'ai parlé trop vite…

Rectification, il se frottait bien contre moi,

Et il continue…

Je vais mourir…

Dites ?

Ses mains elles étaient pas sagement posées sur mes hanches tout à l'heure ?

Si, hein ?

Alors pourquoi elles sont croisées sur mon ventre maintenant ?

Et pourquoi elles son croisées _si bas_ sur mon ventre d'abord ?

Regarde la route, Duo, la route, concentre toi sur la routeuh !

J'ai beau me dire ça, mon corps bouge tout seul, et je me frotte aussi contre lui.

Oscours…

Ah ! qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Ça va, c'est juste sa main…

Mais qu'est ce que fait sa main sur la mienne je me le demande…il veut me guider apparemment…

Oh, il veut déjà qu'on rentre ?

Oh non…

Ah ? et puis nan, c'est pas la route du magasin…

Mais où est ce qu'il m'emmène, celui-là ?

…

Un parking souterrain, privé apparemment, vu qu'il sort un badge magnétique pour nous ouvrir la barrière, je roule au ralenti, sa main me guide toujours, au fin fond du parking désert vers un box bien caché dans un petit coin.

Il me laisse me garer et descend en enlevant son casque, je fais de même en me tournant pour lui faire face.

A ce moment il pourrait m'assommer, me détrousser et me laisser pour mort, mais je m'en fiche, je lui fais confiance,

Et je suis sûr que ce qui tend aussi fièrement son pantalon c'est pas un flingue…

« Alors, satisfait de ce petit essai ? »

« Non pas vraiment, j'ai encore deux trois petites choses à vérifier… »

A ces mots je lui fait signe d'approcher, un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de « Shinigamiesque » sur les lèvres.

Il me rend mon sourire et m'attrape par le col pour m'embrasser férocement, mmh, affamé le monsieur à ce que je vois…

Ça tombe bien !

Il me libère tout essoufflé et s'attaque directement à mon cou, qu'il embrasse, suce, lèche, mord…enfin tout ce qu'on peut faire à cet endroit là, tout en déboutonnant fébrilement ma jolie chemise choisie par Quatre…

(ça, ça veut dire rose…)

Mais on le nourrit pas chez lui ou quoi ?

Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vampire scotché dans le cou, et il va me laisser tellement de suçons que mon pauvre petit Quatre va appeler SOS enfants battus…

Alors qu'il descend sur ma clavicule, mes mains se crispent sur le devant de sa chemise et…

Oops…

La moitié de ses boutons sont déchirés, j'espère que c'était pas un uniforme fourni par le magasin…

Mais bon pour le moment j'ai autre chose à penser que lui rembourser sa chemise abîmée.

Il me mordille les tétons, je ne pense plus à rien, mes mains sont dans son dos et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le griffer quand un frisson trop fort me traverse…

Mais bon, d'après les grognements bestiaux qu'il pousse à chaque fois, il a l'air de bien aimer…

Il me descend de mon perchoir et je me retrouve debout devant lui, heureusement que la moto est toujours derrière moi pour me soutenir sinon je me serais déjà écroulé…

En 3 secondes 8 centièmes mon pantalon et mon boxer sont à mes pieds, et lui est à genoux, il me contemple un instant et me prend en bouche, mmh le délice…

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand je sens sa langue chaude, si chaude, sur moi, mais il me fait taire en me glissant deux doigts entre les lèvres que je m'applique à bien humidifier.

Au bout de quelques instants il me retire ces petites gourmandises et les glisse délicatement dans mon intimité, et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un gémissement que je pousse, mais bien un cri de pur extase.

Je sais pas s'il en pouvait plus ou s'il s'est rendu compte que j'allais partir sans lui s'il continuait, toujours est il qu'il se lève et me retourne contre ma chère et tendre, la tête contre le siège, et s'insinue tendrement en moi…

L'odeur du cuir me flatte les narines, il va me faire mourir de plaisir…

Mais bon la tendresse et la douceur, ça va bien deux minutes…

J'ai besoin d'action, moi !

Comme il a l'air bien décidé à me faire languir, je prend les choses en main (façon de parler…) et m'empale d'un coup de rein sur lui.

Il a compris le message et commence des va-et-vient de plus en plus violents, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réciter « les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse » 26 fois à l'envers sans se tromper, il se libère en moi alors que je baptise ma future acquisition du feu de mes passions.

Oops…

Faudra peut être passer par la station de lavage en rentrant…

En tout cas maintenant mon choix est fait…

Je prend cette moto…

Et le vendeur avec !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(1) : vous avez flippé, hein, avouez…

(2) : Kyô : je m'insurge !

Ri-chan : quoi ?

Kyô : je ne suis pas un animal domestique !

Ri-chan : ben, à la base si…t'es un chat…

Kyô : ouais mais un chat sauvage ! et je ne veux pas qu'on me caresse !

Ri-chan : ah ? t'es sûr de ça ?

Kyô : ben…oui

Ri-chan : et si c'est Yuki qui te caresse ?

Kyô : _rougit_ d'accord on la refait, je ne veux pas que LUI me caresse !

Duo : mésssaaaant Kyô-chan !

(3) : nan ! je l'ai pas dit ! j'ai pas dit cobalt !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ze fin !

Alors ça vous a pluuu ?

Juste pour dire que le perso du Duo est très largement inspiré d'un de mes persos de jeu de rôle, un vampire un peu taré amoureux de sa moto…

Enfin nan, amoureux de lui-même en premier

De sa moto en second

Et de tous les elfes de l'univers en troisième (garçons ou filles, mais comme on avait que des elfes filles dans l'équipe…)

Bref tout le monde s'en tape…

Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews !

Allez

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
